<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a wonderfully good time by shirohyasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785122">a wonderfully good time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha'>shirohyasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Am Sorry, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Tokiya have a performance tomorrow, so they absolutely, definitely, most certainly, cannot do certain activities the night before.</p><p>Ahem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a wonderfully good time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from social climb by idkhow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on,” Tokiya gasps. “That’s just unfair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren grins between his thighs, but he doesn’t stop. He runs the tip of his finger in a circle around Tokiya’s hole, and swallows his cock to the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokiya can’t help but arch his back, shuddering. He wants it. He wants it so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t,” Ren says, soft enough that it might be patronising. “We’ve got a thing tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokiya is intimately aware of their job tomorrow. He was aware of it before they started this, and yet he had somehow believed he wouldn’t end up like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s finger slides into him, just to the first knuckle. Tokiya keens. He feels his thighs start to tremble, drawing closer to the edge of coming. Ren laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty baby,” he croons, and Tokiya snaps his eyes open, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that,” he snaps, but his voice is breathy and weak. He whimpers when Ren’s finger leaves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren swallows around him again, pulling the head of his cock into the back of his throat, and for a moment Tokiya can think about just this, the wet heat of Ren’s mouth, hot and slick and tight. He groans and makes an aborted little thrust up into it, but Ren’s hands come up to hold him to the bed. He clutches the sheets, twisting them between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren,” he whimpers. Ren’s finger curls inside him, deeper this time, deep enough that Tokiya feels it all the way to his toes. “You bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren bites him, sharp, the inside of his thigh where the skin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft. “I can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Tokiya gasps. “You’re the worst. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren laughs, and presses his tongue against him. <em>“Please</em>,
  ” Tokiya cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t,” Ren murmurs. “I do like this behaviour though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides his tongue into Tokiya, licks around his finger. Tokiya shakes. Ren pushes his thighs further apart, and Tokiya clutches at the sheets like a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop teasing,” Tokiya cries. He sounds a little pathetic, and it turns Ren on. “You know you can’t go any further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want me to,” Ren says. He curls his finger into Tokiya’s prostate and Tokiya whines. “Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I - you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that,” Tokiya says. His legs shake, but he doesn’t come. Good boy. It’s hard to get Tokiya like this. Ren hadn’t realised that just a little denial would work so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby,” he says. “Of course I know how bad you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks up Tokiya’s chest, bites at his stomach and the jut of his ribs, sucks a nipple into his mouth and bites down hard. He teases at the tight little furl of Tokiya’s ass with a second finger and Tokiya wails, knowing he won’t follow through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so hot, Ren marvels. So slick and tight, pink with need. He’s trying to hold still but he can’t stop himself from squirming, writhing in place like it’ll get him fucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just might, actually. Ren knows he can’t, but Tokiya looks so fucking good like this, panting and gasping. It’s almost criminal that he has to hold back, not when both of them want it so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright there?” Ren asks. “Looking a little hot under the collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokiya struggles to bring his eyes into focus, eyebrows pulled into a scowl even though he’s flushed and sweating and it falls from his face a moment later. Ren kisses his stomach in apology, presses his closed mouth to the head of his cock, pink and weeping against his stomach. Tokiya tastes salty when he sticks his tongue out to lap the mess up. Tokiya whimpers, grinding upwards into the flutters of motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren curls the single finger he’s allowed himself into Tokiya’s prostate, massaging it, and wraps his hand around his cock. Tokiya bucks into it, fucking his hand and Ren allows it, clutching him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tokiya comes it’s explosive, come splattering over his stomach, a cry wrenched from his throat. He collapses, limp, and Ren moves with him easily, lowering him gently to the bed. He doesn’t move from where he’s left, so Ren is left to jerk off over his unconscious form. He comes remarkably fast, probably because Tokiya looks so delicate, and his mouth is parted and his lips form a perfect bow, and because Ren really fucking loves taking Tokiya apart. His eyelashes are wet, though he hasn’t quite started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren comes over Tokiya’s stomach as well and holds himself there, panting. He sits back eventually, and after taking a moment to admire Tokiya’s chest, splattered with come and pink with exertion, gets up to find something to clean with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both clean when Tokiya stirs - or rather, neither of them have semen on them, so Ren would be fine to just pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ren says. He’s playing with Tokiya’s hair. He’s sweated out all the gel he uses, so it falls in a sweaty tangle over his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokiya slaps at his chest. “Asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin Ren has been poorly suppressing blooms. “I’m sorry,” he offers, partly sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine, I’ll just get us off before we go to sleep,” Tokiya says mockingly. “We need another shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren laughs. “I really didn’t mean to get carried away,” he offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokiya scowls. He’s so fucking cute. Ren leans in to kiss him, but a single press of lips turns to him trying to smother Tokiya with kisses. Tokiya tries to squirm away but is forced to accept the shower of affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lie there for a moment, Ren still playing with Tokiya’s hair. Tokiya groans, finally, and shoves his face into Ren’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren wraps his arms around him, and for a while they lie there, tightly wound together. Tokiya grunts into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better follow through tomorrow,” Tokiya orders. It’s easier with his eyes closed. Ren laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’ll do whatever you want,” he promises. “Anything at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better,” Tokiya says.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look man dont talk to me i havent been able to write ANYTHING for like 8 months (im kidding please talk to me about Them)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>